On Wings of Hope ~ Chapter Three
by Gato9
Summary: Expect the unexpected. Wasn't that saying over 6 years ago? The gang is 16 and someone is after Sakura. It might be more then a card, but she makes Sakura and Li closer in more then one way.
1. ~*Chapter One*~

helloOn Wings of Hope: Chapter One  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: Card Captors does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Hey! I just want to tell you guyz that i'm NOT dead and still alive and livin'! Hehehe. Well, I've been busy lately, homework, neopets, AND i'm working on a new story of where me and my friend are WICTHES!!!! Tell me if your ever intrested in reading that and I'll post it up! n.n R&R plz!  
  
  
~!*Chapter One*!~  
  
  
"SAKURA!" Hazel eyes opened slightly and the girl yawned.   
"SAKURA! COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" At the mention of the word, 'school,' the brunette jumped up and shot a glance at the clock.   
"Oh my God!" Swinging her legs of the bed, she also knocked off a sleeping beast that looked like a stuffed teddy bear with wings and a long golden tail.   
"Oww!" The creature sat on the floor rubbing his head with a hurt look. "I was just sleeping..." it whined. "Kero! I don't have time! I was suppose to meet Madison at the corner FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Sakura flung open the door and took a step out. Slapping her forehead, she turned back and grabbed her bag. "Bye!" Then, Sakura almost flew through the hall and down the stairs.  
  
~  
  
"See ya Squirt." Sakura turned around and shot her older brother a glare.   
"I'm NOT a squirt anymore, Tori! I'm 16 for crying out loud!" Sakura saw her brother open his mouth but then drop his gaze and he nodded uneasily. "Sure... Just be careful at school today, ok?" Sakura instantly took his hand gently, and softly said, "Don't worry, Tori. I'll be fine."  
  
"Hey Madison!" Sakura said as she rounded the bend. Madison glanced up from her watch and shook her head. Her dark hair waved lightly before it returned to rest lightly on her shoulders.   
"You never learn to be on time, do you? Late as usual!" Sakura giggled. She had no clue how Madison had managed to put up with her for the all the time they had been together. Even through all the years of magic and the Clow Cards.   
"Hey... Will Li be at school today?" Madison looked at her suspiciously and answered, "Why do you care? Do you happen to have a... 'thing' for him?" Sakura blushed and turned away.   
"No! I was just thinking about the Clow Cards... Oh! There's the bell! Heh, can't be late!!" Sakura giggled nervously for a few seconds, and bolted.  
  
~  
  
Clear amber eyes shifted and a lock of brown hair fell over his right eye. A girl with short brown hair raced into sight and an eyebrow was slowly raised. *She's coming to THIS school? No way...* He turned his back and pretended to look for something in his bag. "Hey Li!" *Oh man, she saw me, now what?* Li jammed his hand into his hair to brush back his bangs and he turned around.   
"Oh hey Sakura." Sakura blinked, obviously understanding the hint.   
"Umm... I just wanted to say hi. Well, I guess I'll go talk to Madison... Again." Sakura turned away and walked back to Madison and instantly, Li felt like a total jerk.   
"Man... I'm such an idiot! We haven't seen each other for months and she wants to say hi. Great, now I'm and idiot and a loser." The warning bell rang shrilly, indicating Li had to get his butt moving or else he'll be late for math class.  
  
~  
  
(At lunch break)  
"Sakura, what's wrong? You seem so down today." Madison looked at her friend while brushing back her dark hair. Sakura turned away.   
"It's nothing really. It's just that... I've had this really weird feeling. As if something bad is going to happen." Sakura sighed, seeing the confusion on her friends face.  
"Like..." Madison looked around to see if anyone was listening. "The Clow Cards? Or..." Madison trailed off.  
"Yes and no." Sakura frowned. "Something like that except this is really nagging me. It's very annoying. And I almost blanked out on the pop quiz from this!" Sakura let out something that sounded like a frustrated growl and then slammed her fists on the table.   
"Man Sakura. Really, calm down." As Madison said that, she put down her brush and turned on sink. "Did you see Li today?" Madison asked switching topics. Sakura smiled. Madison always knew when to switch topics and when to press.  
"Yeah. Well, that's another part of the problem. I saw him but he brushed me off. I mean, literally. He's never done that to me before. He just kinda," Sakura paused and took a breath. "Gave me the cold shoulder. Like the old times. I think he must have gotten some of his old ways back when he went back to Hong Kong for the summer."   
Sakura paused and she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh God..." Sakura ran to the stall, flung it open and just about to step inside when the vomit came out.  
"Oh Sakura..."  
  
~  
  
Li slammed the ball into the net and his teammates cheered. It was already PE and that was his last period. "YAY! GO LI!" Li was swarmed by his teammates as others headed towards the showers. Li sighed feeling his head rush from the past memories. Sighing, Li shook his head. As he raised it, he saw the same brunette running towards him. "Hey Li!"   
"Hi Sakura." Sakura tilted her head and smiled. Li grinned slightly, but it turned out lopsided. Sakura giggled. "Hey Sakura, you want to go get some ice cream after I shower?" Sakura hesitated.  
"I-I don't know, Li. I mean, I'll have to ask and..." Sakura trailed off.  
"You don't want to do you... Well, how about pizza? Come on! Please? For the old times sake!"  
Sakura sighed and averted her gaze.  
"Well..." she started. "I guess so, I just can't stay out too late, and my dad is way too protective."  
"Sure," Li answered smiling.  
  
~  
  
Sakura sighed looking out the window. Slowly, she ate another spoonful of a hot fudge sundae. It was delicious but Sakura knew she shouldn't be eating it. How could she let Li talk her into this? Sighing, she turned back towards the dish and Li.   
"Something wrong Sakura?" Li asked tilting his head the way she did earlier.  
"Well, no! Nothing wrong at all!" Sakura giggled and forced a smile. It felt plenty fake to her.  
Li finished his ice cream and watched as Sakura did the same. Sakura laughed suddenly and got up.   
"I really gotta go. Thanks for the ice cream!"   
Sakura reached for her purse and suddenly felt her knees buckle. She sat back down and leaned against the table. Soon, her even breath became short and shallow.   
"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sakura couldn't speak. Instead, she reached into her bag and felt a needlepoint. *I could really use a dose of insulin just about now...* Sakura felt the metal slip from her fingers and she herself spiralled into the endless world of darkness.  
  
~  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" Li shouted. A crowd began to gather and he just wanted to get up and run away.   
"Li! What's wrong?" Chelsea, one of Sakura's friend rushed out, shoving against the other people.   
"It's Sakura! I don't know what happened but something wrong!" Chelsea checked her pulse and began to cry.  
"Call the ambulance! Somebody! Help!"  
  
~  
  
Li stumbled around the hospital hall and caught himself before he could fall and let the rush stamped him to death. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shirt and lifted him clear off the ground.  
"What's the fuck did you do to my sister!?"   
Li stared right into the eyes of Tori.  
"Huh!? I want an answer. NOW!" he screamed.  
"Tori... Put him down."  
Tori turned around, grumbled and set him onto his feet. Turning, he reluctantly left.  
"Li..." Madison said.  
"Huh?" Li asked stupidly.  
"Li..." Madison's usual warm eyes had a metal tint to it as hers bore into his. Finally she said, "You don't know."   
"What? Do you know what's wrong with Sakura?"  
"Yes... Li, be prepared, anything can happen now. The doctor said if she falls into another one of these, she could die or something else could happen."  
"What? What's wrong Madison!?"  
Madison took in a deep breath and Li only noticed now her eyes were puffy and red.  
"Li, she has diabetes."  
  
~  
  
Sakura walked through the darkness. The darkness swirled endlessly around her and she touched her head. It was burning up and she was starting to feel dizzy. Suddenly she just remembered were she saw this scene before. The dark card...  
'Sakura...' a soft voice breathed.  
Sakura stiffened and asked, "Who's there!?"  
'Sakura... You promised...'  
Sakura felt a cold trickle ripple down her spine.   
"W-Who are you?"   
'Sakura... You forgot me. You promised...'  
Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and she began to cry tears of fear.  
"Why won't you answer my question? WHO ARE YOU!?" she shouted.  
'You forgot me... Don't worry, you'll see me again.'  
Sakura whirled around but than sobbed. Suddenly, the world changed in a blink of an eye from darkness, to ice. She felt another trickle go down her back, and a cold hand caress her neck. Sakura stiffened and slowly turned around. *So cold...* She whirled around and sharp needles of ice spiralled toward her face. Sakura's eyes widened, and then screamed.   
  
~  
  
"L-Li! Sakura is... Awake."   
Li stumbled into the room and gasped. Sakura was propped up by pillow and her eyes were staring at him, but there was no life in them.   
"S-Sakura?"  
Sakura shivered and didn't stop. Her eyes were open but gave no recognition of him.   
"Sakura? What's wrong?" Li came towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a protective way.  
"I'm here."  
"T-The Clow." Sakura shuddered uncontrollably. "Li... It's back.... S-She's back! She wants me.... She's coming.... She's coming Li and I can't stop her!!!" Sakura fell against his chest and sobbed uncontrollably while her whole body shuddered from fear. "I'm blind Li... I'm blind..."  
  
  
  



	2. ~*Chapter Two*~

On Wings of Hope: Chapter Two  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: Card Captors does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Hey hey! Okay, I got this out as fast as I could. This doesn't start from where it ended. Okay? Well then, let's get started! R&R plz.  
  
  
~!*Chapter Two*!~  
  
  
Silver rays cascaded down and drenched the young man in it's soft light. His amber bangs waved softly from the slight breeze and his clear amber eyes stared out into the lake. The waves lapped gently at the shores and a slow tear slowly trickled down his cheek.   
"Li?"  
The youth turned his head slightly and say a girl standing a few steps away from him.   
"Hey Madison."  
Li turned back out into the peaceful water and hastily wiped the tear away. Madison came up to him and placed a hand on his back.  
"You know it's okay to cry, but Sakura would hate you for it. I talked to her on the phone and she told me what happened. You know what she also said? She said we couldn't shed any more tears because she cried enough for all of us. She's really scared Li. You know what?" Madison didn't give him a chance to answer. "She really needs you now. Please don't walk out on her."  
Madison sent lonely eyes out to the sea and watched with Li as the water slowly drifted higher and higher up onto the sand.  
  
~  
  
"Sakura? Hey Sakura! Sakura!? Wake up! HEY SAKURA! WAKE UP!!!"   
Startled, the brunette bolted from under the covers and the beast sat cross-legged in the air with his small wings spread out. His short golden arms were comfortably folded across his chest and he was slowly glowing with the outline of gold.   
"K-Kero?" It was strange to have your eyes open but to see nothing but complete darkness.   
"Hey Sakura, I'm really worried about you."  
Sakura sighed and groped for Kero. Her fingertip brushed his tail and she swept him into a hug.   
"I love you to death Kero. Don't be worried about me, I'll be fine." Slowly, Sakura reached above her and felt around the wood. Finally, I needle reached her senses and she pulled it down.   
"Kero, will you help me measure my insulin?"   
Kero sighed and reached for the needle. He hated watching Sakura give herself a shot every morning. Now he hated it even more that he was going to have to help her every morning.   
"Sakura!"   
The door was instantly flung open and Tori stepped in. Automatically, Kero fell limp onto the ground.   
"Hey Sakura," Tori said softly this time.   
"Tori," Sakura offered him the needle, "can you help me measure my shot?"  
Tori took the needle and glanced at the emerald eyes that use to be so full of life. Now they seemed dull and rather abandoned. Slowly, he filled up to the right amount and handed it back to Sakura. Tori couldn't help but wince as he watched the needle punctuate her skin and the fluid slowly draining into her body. He looked down and the yellow stuffed animal. Tori's eyes narrowed and Kero sweat-dropped. He picked it up and handed it to Sakura.   
"You dropped your toy."   
Tori dropped Kero into her lap and Sakura nodded her thanks.   
Her brother glanced once more at the animal before shutting the door quietly after him. Sakura picked up Kero and he instantly relaxed his tense muscles. Kero sighed and wiped off a few sweat-drops and grinned even though he knew Sakura couldn't see him. Kero took off and landed on her bed. Instantly, she flung the cover off sending Kero tumbling to the ground again.  
"Why do you always keep doing that?" Kero whined as he rubbed the giant bump growing on his head.   
  
~  
  
"TORIII!" Sakura screamed.   
"Hey Squirt, calm down already. Not like you don't already have a reputation of being late to school."  
"TORIII!!!" Sakura screamed again.   
"Alright, alright, lets go."  
Sakura walked slowly to the door and carefully strapped her roller blades on.   
"You sure you should be doing that?" Tori asked eyeing her carefully.  
Sakura looked up and gave her older brother one of her famous smiles.   
"I'll be fine. And if I'm close to running into anything, you can be my eyes."  
Tori shrugged and pushed her out the door. Pulling it close behind him, he hopped onto his bike and began to pedal.  
"Come on, Monster, you're going to be late."  
"I hate you..." Sakura muttered.  
"What did you say?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey Sakura!"  
Instantly, she was surrounded by Rita, Chelsea, and Madison.  
"Hey you guys..." Sakura started.  
"Oh! We're-"  
"Rita, Chelsea, Madison. Right?" Sakura interrupted.  
The three girls glanced at each other and erupted in a massive amount of giggles.  
"Your right! How did you know it was us?" Rita asked in surprise but through giggles.  
"Oh..." Sakura looked away and sweat dropped, "Uh... Auras..."  
The girls glanced at each other again and shrugged.  
"That's cool," Chelsea said, her eyes shining.  
Sakura turned her head up and Madison instantly recognized the hint.  
"Uh... We got to go," Madison grabbed Sakura's arm and lead her inside the building.  
Chelsea and Rita looked at each other in confusion and simply shrugged.  
  
~  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?"  
Sakura brushed a lock of auburn hair out of her emerald eyes and sighed. Slowly, she pulled her bag down from her shoulder and unzipped the bag. Madison raised an eyebrow and as soon as Sakura pulled it open, a flurry of gold sprang out and onto her face. Madison shrieked before realizing it was just Kero.  
"Hey, hey!" Kero shouted.   
"Shut up!" Sakura said slapping him so he hit the wall.  
"You promised you'd be quiet if I let you come with me. Why can't u ever keep your promises?" Sakura sighed picking Kero up after carefully placing one foot after the other so she wouldn't step on his fragile tail. Or his head that would hurt much worse.  
On Sakura's hand, Kero brushed his head and rubbed his slightly crushed wing.   
"That hurt a lot. Why can't you learn how to be gentler!? Plus! You owe me a chocolate cheese cake!" Kero whined and exclaimed at the same time.   
"I told you to be quiet! You better say bye-bye to your desserts if you don't be QUIET!"  
Kero jumped back into the bag and poked his head up so only his eyes and nose were showing. Madison giggled at how suddenly cute he was. But her giggles dissolved and she turned back to Sakura.  
"You haven't used that sign in years! What's wrong Sakura?" Madison asked gently.   
"Well... To tell you the truth, I'm afraid."  
"What?"  
"I'm afraid of the peer pressure! I'm afraid people will think badly of me. Treat me with pity and too much kindness it'll make me sick," Sakura sniffed before continuing, "and I'm afraid of Li..."  
Madison stood frozen to the ground. How could Sakura possibly be frightened of Li? All she had to do was pull out a card and scream, "Fiery!"  
"Li?" Madison forced out a laugh, "You? Afraid of Li!?"  
Sakura turned away, "I'm scared he's going to avoid me. That he's not going to be there anymore."  
"Didn't he say? Didn't he right out tell you he'll always be there for you?"  
Madison looked straight up into her friend's eyes and gasped, for a second she thought she almost saw a glimmer of her old self. The lucky-go-smile, and twinkling emerald eyes, that seemed to shimmer even brighter in the sun. Sakura nodded impatiently and turned away.  
"I feel already that he's going to avoid me."  
"Sakura..."  
  
~  
  
Li stepped down the last step and turned the corner. He began to walk until his eyes caught the attention of the auburn hair.  
"Shit," Li whispered turning around so sharply he slammed into a blonde behind him.  
"Hey! Watch it, punk."  
Li swivelled and ran up the stairs but was too late. Li saw the flash of black as Madison's head turned sharply as the blonde's threat could be heard. Li sighed as he slumped against the wall. 'That was close...' he thought. Li continued to climb the rest of the stair and once he stepped into the hall, he was angrily pushed into the locker with a BAM!   
"Why the fuck are you avoiding Sakura?" A voice hissed dangerously into his ear.  
Li carefully removed the fist that was planted on the locker that was an inch from his head and began.  
"First of all, watch your language Madison. And second, I'm not avoiding her! What makes you think that?"  
Madison's eyes flashed with a steal glint and she snarled, "Then why did you run back up the stairs?"  
Li avoided her glare and shrugged.  
"Answer my fucking question."  
Li glanced into her steal cold eyes and shuddered. This was a side of Madison he never thought he'd see. Her hair brushed against his cheek as she straightened herself up.  
"Don't hurt Sakura, Li. She's already suspecting something from you. Don't toy with her feelings." Madison's eyes bore into his as she hissed, "Or you better watch your back."  
  
~  
  
Sakura sat in the cold metal seat as the teachers voice droned on and on. Sighing, she supported her chin with her right palm and just stared out into the blackness that surrounded her. Every so often she would see flashes of different colours that she never saw before. But there was always a light glow of pink that seemed to spurt and erupt every so often that it was quiet a sight. But of course, that was the only entertainment she could only see and it began to get boring after a while.   
"Miss Avalon!"  
Sakura's head shot up and she sweat dropped in embarrassment.  
"Even though you've lost the ability of sight, you still have that annoying habit of daydreaming."  
Sakura scowled. Personally, she hated this teacher and didn't really care if she got fired.   
"What do you have to say for yourself?" the teacher quipped.  
"Sorry," Sakura muttered half-heartedly.   
*RING!*  
"Well, I guess that's the end of the lesson. You'll understand the pages of 300-302, -if- you were listening."  
Sakura scowled again as she sensed the middle-aged women's eyes bore into her. Quickly, she gathered her books and threw them into her schoolbag. Then she rushed outside and nearly slammed into a wall. Leaning her weight on it she sighed. She thought school was hard before blindness, now it was nearly impossible! The bag slowly slid off her shoulder and hit the floor, sighing she bent down to pick it up. Before she reached it, Sakura felt a warm hand return it to her.  
"Err... Uh, thank you," Sakura stuttered.  
"No problem," a familiar voice answered warmly.  
"Li!" Sakura almost jumped on him and began to hug him viciously.   
"Ugh, get off Sakura! You're choking me!"  
Sakura felt colour creep into her face and she giggled crazily.   
"What's wrong, Sakura?"  
"Huh?"  
"You seem so distant today..."  
"It's because my damn teacher in there doesn't understand what it feels like to lose your freaking sight! AND I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MATH!!!"  
Sakura took a deep breath and looked up at Li, even though she couldn't see him.  
"Want me to walk you?" Li asked extending a hand after the heated silence.  
"Oh, sure, why not?"  
Sakura smiled and after fumbling for his arm, they began to walk towards her next class.  
Madison pressed a red button on her famous camcorder and smiled.  
  
  
  



	3. ~*Chapter Three*~

On Wings of Hope: Chapter Three  
By: Gato_9  
  
Disclaimers: Card Captors does not belong to me, it belongs to CLAMP.  
  
Hey! Since school is out right now, I have time to type my stories! Woohoo! lol, well, this is gonna be a LIL bit weird but... Anyways, onto the fic! Oh, and I'm not getting very many reviews... I need sum reviews you guys! Before I'm forced to stop this fic in the middle of a HUGE cliff! I'm just kiddin! Well, R&R! Oh, and there's FINALLY some action in this! Or rather lets say Card Captoring buisness!  
  
  
~!*Chapter Three*!~  
  
  
"She's getting closer... No… She must be stopped... She can't find me like... like this... Stop her Oridan... Make sure she doesn't reach the gate..."  
A pool of silver liquid swirled beneath her feat and a soft voice whispered, "Yes my lady... Anything for you."  
"Go now... Keep a watch on her," she paused and hissed dangerously, "and make sure the boy doesn't interfere."  
  
~  
  
"Sakura hurry up! You're going to be late!"  
"Tori, why don't you go check up on her? Make sure she's alright."  
Tori sighed as he climbed the stairs thinking about why he always got stuck doing everything. Slowly, Tori pushed open the door to her room and saw her talking on the phone. He sighed softly but Sakura swung around and glared dangerously at him.   
"Get out of my room!" she screamed throwing a pillow at his face.   
"How did you know it was me and not dad?" Tori asked casually, catching the pillow and throwing it back at her.  
"Because your noisy! Now OUT!"  
"You're going to be late for your 'rehab'."  
Sakura screamed, "Hoe!?," she quickly said her goodbye and then hung up, "you were suppose to tell me!"  
"Well Squirt, it's your fault. Don't worry though, you have a reputation for being late!"  
Sakura cursed at her brother before getting up and slamming the door in his face.  
"Good for nothing brother..." she muttered as she picked up a tank top.   
Guessing it was her baby-blue spaghetti strap, she threw it on and grabbed something that she thought was her white Capris.  
"Hey! Aren't you going to take me?" she heard Kero whine on her desk.   
Growling in irritation, she dashed to the desk and snatched Kero up, ignoring his cries of pain. Taking a short pause to smooth down her rumpled hair, she sighed and took a breath.  
"Alright, how do I look Kero?"  
Kero eyed her and then nodded his approval.  
"You look great Sakura, now lets get a move on!"  
"Right!"  
  
~  
  
"Look Sakura! Why can't you get this right!? It's very easy actually! Look, the dot is here, here and finally, here! That makes-" Sakura tuned out her teachers voice and her mind began to wander. She was well aware of her fingers being moved over the board that was trying to teach her the alphabets. For crying out loud, she was 16! Sakura felt like a little baby again, like she was in Kindergarten, desperately trying to learn her alphabets to pull ahead of the other students.   
"Sakura! Are you listening to me? Did you even hear a word I said?"  
Sakura glanced up at her teacher as her gears began to shift once more. "Umm... Err, actually... I didn't catch the last part, what was that?"  
Sakura sensed her teacher sighing.  
"This is going to be the last time I'm going to review the alphabet with you. After this I'm going to give you a little quiz."  
Sakura groaned.   
"I take it that you weren't paying attention then."  
Sakura shrugged because that was the easiest answer there was when she didn't want to talk. The truth was, Sakura -was- paying attention so she knew the alphabets by now, she just couldn't remember all the keys on the keyboard for typing.   
"Alright, lets see how you do on this test then. I'll hold out a piece of paper and tell me what it is."  
Sakura automatically stuck out her hand and said, "Alright Mrs. Tamioky."  
"Oh, for the last time, Sakura. Call me Doris!"   
"Alright."  
Soon, Sakura felt 3 small plastic circles that stuck up in a strange position. Sakura muttered the answer and Doris told her it was correct. This continued for a while before Doris told her it was over.  
"This is amazing Sakura, are you sure you didn't study? You aced this test!"   
"We had a short study of this back in elementary school," Sakura lied.  
"Oh! Well that's very convenient then. I guess we should get studying on the keyboard huh?"  
Doris led her to another table with a computer on top. Seating Sakura carefully in front of it, she began to give her another lecture.  
  
~  
  
Kero watched his mistress drift in boredom and saw that her aura kept switching from a light purple to a deep pink, showing she was constantly drifting from reality to a world where only she can go. Which on other words, pure boredom. Kero let out a careful sigh as his tail began to twitch. His golden fur glimmered in the sunlight and it danced across the silver bell Sakura made him tie around his neck.   
"Your just so full of mischief," Kero muttered as she went through the quiz.   
Kero sighed once more and jerked his ear up. A rustle? No... There was no way that... Kero flapped his wings and the bell let out a soft twinkle. The beast growled in irritation. Damn the bell! Sitting in a very uncomfortable position, he shifted and looked at the floor. Not spotting anything, Kero shifted his position again, trying to make as little sound as possible. Squinting, he looked carefully at the ground. The card Sakura had mentioned to him made him think of her as a very strong card. Or was it even one? Kero swatted his doubts away and concentrated on his search once more.   
"Where are you?" Kero muttered underneath his breath.   
"Sakura! No, no, no! You're getting this all wrong!"   
Kero looked up and saw Doris scolding Sakura. Suddenly, Kero's ears flew up as he heard a soft slithering... Slowly, his eyes slid downward and saw a flash of silver. The liquid substance began to slowly make its way towards the window. The guardian beast snarled as it slowly slid up to the windowsill. To an everyday persons eye, there was nothing there but maybe just a shimmer. But to Kero, it was almost solid. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and whispered, "Sorry Sakura." Wrestling the bell off, he placed it on the table with only a slight tinkle. He stepped up to the edge and braced himself for the fall. Kero tipped over and fell off the desk, spreading his wings, he caught air and began to beat his wings. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the silver liquid slip out the window. Darting above Doris' head, he dashed out the window as a gold blur.  
  
~  
  
"Alright Sakura, I guess our hour is up."  
Sakura gratefully got out of the cold metal chair and stretched her cramped muscles. She heard Doris mutter something about how they should switch chairs and Sakura carefully made her way towards the table where she left Kero. She only heard a slight ring of the bell she tied around his neck in the car, but that was 30 minutes ago.   
"Kero?" she whispered.  
No response.  
"Come on Kero... Talk to me! Where are you?" Sakura muttered.  
Slowly, she placed a hand on the table and felt around. Her finger hit a think string made out of nylon.  
"Oh no..." Taking the bell and placing it in her palm, a rush of panic overtook her.  
"No... No Kero, you shouldn't have gone..."  
The silver bell began to ring lightly as her hand began to shake violently.  
"Why did you go!?" she cried.  
Instantly, her knees buckled and she collapsed as her body began to shake; tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to sob hysterically.  
  
~  
  
Tori stumbled into the classroom and found Sakura sobbing beside a table.   
"Sakura!" Tori knelt down beside her and asked, "What happened Sakura? If it was that Li kid..."  
Sakura seemed to ignore Tori's presence as tears began to fall faster and her sobs grew even more hysterical.  
"Come on Sakura... Calm down!"  
Watching Sakura in so much pain hurt him just as much as it did to her. For crying out loud, that was his little sister! Slowly, he drew her into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder.  
"Alright, can you tell me what's wrong now Sakura?"  
She sniffled and held out her hand, in her palm were two small bells. Two silver twin bells to be exact.   
"Huh? What the...?" Tori looked at it more carefully as he suddenly remembered what it was tied around.   
"Your crying about that stuffed animal?" Tori asked in confusion.  
Sakura roughly shoved him away and stood up.   
"HE'S NOT JUST A STUFFED ANIMAL!" she screamed, two more tears falling.  
"What?" Tori asked.  
Sakura suddenly gasped and turned around, "N-Never mind!" she stuttered.  
Tori looked at her, his eyes heavy with concern.  
'So I was right... It wasn't just a stuffed animal,' he thought.  
"Come on, let's go home."  
Sakura nodded but took one last glance at the table.  
  
~  
  
The wind ruffled through his golden fur and he sighed wistfully as he scanned the ground far below him. He had been tracking the new "enemy" by watching the silver but soon realized it put a hard strain on his eyes. So now, after he lost track of the glints, he soon realized following the evil that radiated from it was much easier. Kero looked down in awe as he saw how many trees there actually were. He could even see some Cherry Blossoms from where he was. After all, his eyes were excellent.   
"Damnit, where did that thing go?" he muttered as he flapped his wings again.  
Kero soon found himself concentrating on finding the evil aura more then he was on thinking of how Sakura would react when she found him gone. After all, it had been more then 30 minutes.   
"Damn that thing moves fast."  
Kero followed it a few more metres and suddenly, he sensed it shoot upwards! Up and then into the clouds. Kero followed as he felt the thermal support him underneath. Shooting up, he finally emerged into a strange place. It was like trying to look at something but the place was heavy with fog, but the fog was clouds. Gingerly, he began to float through it. Parting two clouds, he gasped as a huge castle emerged. Two towers spiralled up and the castle itself looked very old-fashioned. Vines twisted and entwined up the castle and heavy bushes lay beside it. Everything there radiated with evil and darkness, such force Kero couldn't describe. Slowly, he crept there, on all fours and his ears perked up. He looked up and noticed the flash of silver as it disappeared through a window that sat slightly ajar. Sighing, he crept as silently as he could towards the window.  
"Oridan! Why are you back here so early?" a voice hissed dangerously, the sound ringing against the stonewalls.  
"My lady..." another voice whispered, this one not so harsh on the ears, "I have found something about this girl... And her guardian beast... He has been following me."  
"WHAT!?" the voice screeched, "Go! Destroy it NOW!"  
"Yes my lady..."  
The silver liquid shot out of the window and before he could say anything, it wrapped itself around Kero. He gasped as he felt the cold numb his back and twist around his wings so he began to plummet towards the ground. It soon crept over to cover his mouth.  
'Mistake,' Kero thought opening his mouth and biting firmly down.   
It screamed in agony and it detangled itself from Kero. His wings flew open just before he made contact with the ground. Landing back on his feat he snarled in anger.  
"Come on, you animal, if you surrender now your pain will be much less painful."  
"Over my dead body!" Kero screamed.  
"That's what I'm planning to do."   
The liquid shot back at Kero with light speed, but Kero easily dodged it and shot behind a bush.  
"Come on..." he muttered tensing his body. He gasped and then collapsed. "Why can't I turn into Keroberous!?" he muttered angrily.   
Once again, Kero closed his eyes and pictured his true form. He could sense the monster slowly creeping towards him. 'I don't have much time,' he thought as he sketched out every detail in his mind. The metal armour that protected his face and neck in battle, the long golden tail and eyes that caught every move. The large paws that could draw out long razor-sharp claws... Golden fur and his long angel wings.   
"AH!" Kero cried as he felt his wings grow larger...  
A flash of golden light and Kero roared in triumph. He was now Keroberous!   
  
(A/N: When Kero turns into his true form, I call him Keroberous so no body gets confused... Is that spelled right though?)  
  
Keroberous snarled dangerously at the silver substance and it laughed.   
"Would you like to see MY true form?"  
Keroberous took a step back and his eyes narrowed.   
"Fine, don't answer, die a slow and painful death."  
The silver liquid, or should we say Oridan, began to shift and then shot up. It twisted and moulded until it became something that looked like a silver fox. Its ears were perked upward and had a triangular shape to it. A dark blue tinged the ends of its tail, ears, paws, and parts of his body. Its eyes were amazing. It shone a deep brown with orange carefully outlining it. Gold flecks made it dance with a fiery passion.   
Oridan twitched and smiled, showing he's long fangs. Oridan dashed at Keroberous and he braced himself for the impact. He hit him and Keroberous flew through the air. Keroberous jumped back onto his feet and saw Oridan sitting down. He cocked his head to the side and gave him a mocking face.   
"My, my, is Keroberous the great guardian beast of the seal getting out of shape?"  
Keroberous roared in anger and leapt at Oridan with his claws outstretched. He slashed him and Oridan tumbled backwards. Oridan got up and snarled. Dark silver oozed out of three perfectly straight cuts on his cheek. He touched it and his eyes flashed red. Oridan leapt back at me with his teeth bared, Keroberous jerked his head up just as Oridan was about to sink his fangs into his neck. Instead, he got him just below his armour. Keroberous howled in pain and shook him off and slashed him back with his claws. Oridan jumped back in pain and Keroberous took that to his advantage. He pounced on the fox-like creature and after a few moments of struggle, Keroberous stood up proudly, he had Oridan by the cuff of his neck and was holding him up like a kitten.   
"This is far from over Keroberous..." Oridan hissed.  
As soon as that was said, Oridan had turned into a silver mist.   
"Have fun in the dungeons!"  
"What?"  
Keroberous didn't notice the vines that crept towards him, until they wrapped themselves tightly around his hind legs.   
"Hey! What's going on!?"  
Keroberous took off into the air and fought back the pressure that was trying to pull him back down to the ground. He didn't notice two more vines shoot up until they wrapped themselves around his neck.   
"I have to fight..." he whispered.  
Two more flew up and grabbed him around his stomach.   
"Sakura... I have to protect her..."  
Two vines entwined to make one thick vine and tightly wrapped his front paws together.  
"I must fight!"  
Four shot up and grabbed his wings, causing him to plummet towards the ground.  
"NOOOOOO!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
